Darcassan
| formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Sun elf | occupation = Elder, custodian, and guardian of Windsong Tower | age = At least 829 | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Chaotic good | challenge35 = 16 | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Darcassan the Farseer was a male sun elf diviner of Windsong Tower. History In 694 DR, the then-young Darcassan saw in a prophecy the imminent fall of Myth Drannor but the elders of Windsong Tower decided to keep it secret. During his tenure as an elder of Windsong Tower, Darcassan came close to perfecting a method of using illusions to create simulacra of himself that were telepathically linked and could be used to better defend the Tower from unruly students or outside forces. Unfortunately, before he could complete his research, he felt that in order to protect Windsong Tower's secrets, he would become one with the tower rather than pursuing the path of the baelnorn. He was, in 1374 DR, among the many powerful mages Khelben Arunsun brought together in order to restore the denizens of the lost city of Miyeritaar's High Mages and cleanse part of the High Moor. Darcassan was meditating in 1375 DR when shadovar broke into Windsong Tower and stole the Quess'Ar'Teranthvar. He was too taken by surprise to stop them. Once he had repaired the damage to the tower and isolated the shadovar's cohorts left behind, he sent one of his simulacra into Myth Drannor and found it being rebuilt by elves. He used dream spells to inform his new neighbors of what had occurred, suspecting a plot against Mystra herself. His dream spell reached a half-elf bard named Kelloren Bluestar, who informed a party of visiting adventurers recently campaigning in Shadowdale. The adventurers figured out part of the dream's meaning and entered the tower. Darcassan felt that he had to test them in order to make sure that they were there for the correct reason and not agents of the shadovar. Description Darcassan appeared as a mosaic of himself on the floor of a room inside the Shadowsong Tree of Windsong Tower. It showed a sun elf with a long chin and golden hair peering into a blue quartz disc depicting a crystal ball that actually reflected an image of whatever Darcassan was interested in. Darcassan's experiments with shadow simulacra resulted in him creating four self-described alter egos that each looked slightly different. The simulacrum representing his spirit of adventure had shoulder-length pale blonde hair and wore the garb of a woodsman colored light green with a stained green cloak. The simulacrum that represented his sense of duty had coppery hair, a gaunt face with thin lips and wore a green monk's robe tied at the waist with a length of rope. The simulacrum that represented his magical inquisitiveness had shoulder-length gold hair and wore a light green, many-pocketed smock, grey breeches, and a long, dark green cloak with a hem covered in astrological and magical symbols. The simulacrum that represented his fighting spirit had short bright blonde hair, a rugged, rough face and wide shoulders covered in a short green cloak that was worn over a green tunic and light grey breeches. This last simulacrum also wielded a great sword in addition to the longsword and longbow carried by the others. Appendix Appearances ;Novels : * Blackstaff ;Adventures : * Anauroch: The Empire of Shade References Category:Wizards Category:Diviners (3e) Category:Diviners Category:Experts Category:Sun elves Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of Windsong Tower Category:Inhabitants of Myth Drannor Category:Inhabitants of Cormanthor Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of chaotic good alignment Category:Inhabitants